Knocked Me Out
by that-kid-with-swag
Summary: Bella is an exchange witch from Australia, come to study in Britain for her fourth year and more. Things happen, people are nearly killed... What's happening?   Set in Chamber of Secrets


† Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. Bella is © me, that-kid-with-swag. Don't copy!

Oh yeah, I nearly forgot to add, I'm putting the text that isn't part of the story in between crosses (†) so now you know. :) †

"Who are you?" I look up and see a redhead kid looking at me from the door of the train compartment.

"What, no hello?" I joke. I know it's possibly rude to say this - who knows what customs English people have these days - but it's my sort of style to joke around.

"I'm sorry, my dear lady - good day to you," the redhead utters, playing along.

"That's more like it. Now, answering your question; I am Susan Pevensie, from the land of Narnia."

"What?" Shit. He's a wizard... Should've known he wouldn't know what Narnia was.

"Sorry, muggle joke."

"Um, okay." Mr. I-Don't-Know-His-Name-Yet glances at the floor before extending his hand to shake. "I'm Fred Weasley."

"Bella DeFavari," I reply, taking Fred's hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Now..." he pauses, giving me time to realise how long it took for him to find out my name. Damn, I must seem stupid. "... Would you share this compartment with myself and my twin, given the chance?"I shrug.

"Sure." Twins, goddammit. These were going to be more trouble than the Barley twins back in Australia, that much was certain. Okay, from what you can see, I can understand why you might see me as a cold, calculating person, searching for information, thinking about whether this or that is really worth it. But I swear to God I'm not. I'm a happy person! Honest. I'm just a normal 14 year old girl, aside from the fact the I'm a witch. Fred walks out and comes back in 2 minutes later with his twin - they're identical. More trouble.

10 minutes later...

"So, you're Australian?" Fred's twin - George - asks me.

"Yeah..."

"What's your wand made out of?"

"Billywig stinger, with a tiny bit of chimera scale, I think... Eucalyptus wood, twelve and a half inches..."

"And the, um, what's it called...?"

"Flexibility," Fred answers.

"Oh... Rigid, I think." The twins gape at me.

"Isn't that..."

"Hard for you to handle?" I can't answer because some woman appears outside the compartment.

"Anything off the trolley? Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"Um, no thanks..." I say quietly. The twins, however, order two or three chocolate frogs and some liquorice wands.

"Want one?" one of the twins asks me.

"No thanks," I answer. Hm... They haven't caused much problems the train pulls up at Hogsmeade station.

"Well, see ya," the twins tell me.

"Um, okay?"

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" someone - a large someone - yells.

"Bella DeFavari? Miss DeFavari?" another someone cries. I go towards this voice, and find myself face to face with an old-but-professional-looking woman. "You are Bella DeFavari?"

"Yes," I say. "Well then, follow me, please." All at once the woman disappears into a horseless carriage that I hadn't noticed before. I hurry in after her, finding a cushioned interior. "I'm professor Mcgonagall, and I will be teaching you Transfiguration during your time at Hogwarts. I will also be your Head of House if you get put into my house - Gryffindor - which is always possible. You noticed the first years proceeding to Rubeus Hagrid, I presume?"

Guessing that the large man I saw was this Rubeus, I nod.

"They are going to take the longer route to Hogwarts and be sorted into a house. You, however, will be placed, rather than sorted. Your house back in Australia will factor which house you will belong to in Hogwarts - these are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. May I ask what houses you might have had back at home?"

"Umm, Serpentine, Badgertium, Lionsdell and Nebulor."

"Can you explain to me what characteristics these houses had?"

"Yeah... Um, Serpentine was sneaky, sly, clever, and most of the wizards it produced were Dark wizards... Badgertium was hard-working, docile, and shy... Lionsdell was brave, chivalrous and tough, and Nebulor was creative, intelligent, and witty."

"And which house were you in?"

"Nebulor."

"So I believe you will be placed in Ravenclaw. Intelligent, creative... All those things. Your Head of House will be Filius Flitwick."

"Mm hm."

† end of chapter :) †


End file.
